2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to coupling devices, and more particularly to an internally threaded collar having internal lugs and pockets which engage corresponding external lugs on a shaft to secure the shaft to a threaded member.
2. Summary of the Invention
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a coupling apparatus which is particularly suited for use on firearm barrels to quickly and easily attach flash hiders, silencers, grenade launchers, blank adapters and the like.
It is another object of this invention to provide a coupling apparatus which utilizes mating lugs to attach shaft devices to threaded devices.
Another object of this invention is to provide a coupling apparatus which utilizes mating lugs and sliding fits between male and female devices to obtain accurate and positive alignment.
Another object of this invention is to provide a coupling apparatus which utilizes mating lugs and sliding fits between threaded male and female devices which avoids direct threading of the male device to allow the use of 0-rings for sealing and alignment purposes.
Another object of this invention is to provide a coupling apparatus which utilizes a lugged collar threadedly engaged on a threaded member to secure a lugged shaft and whereby the collar need never be completely removed to remove the shaft thus preventing damage to the parts through mishandling or abuse.
Another object of this invention is to provide a coupling system which utilizes mating lugs and sliding fits between male and female devices to obtain accurate indexed alignment of the mating parts.
A further object of this invention is to provide a coupling apparatus which utilizes mating lugs, sliding fits, and a spring biased locking arrangement to prevent relative rotation between mating parts.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a coupling apparatus which is simple in construction, economical to manufacture and rugged and reliable in use.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent from time to time throughout the specification and claims as hereinafter related.
The above noted objects and other objects of the invention are accomplished by an internally threaded collar having internal lugs which is slidably received on a shaft having corresponding external lugs and is threadedly engaged on a threaded member and when rotated will engage the lugs and draw the shaft and threaded member together to form a secure, accurately aligned mechanical coupling which may be disassembled by reversing the process. The collar need never be completely removed from the threaded member to install or remove the shaft.